symbbionicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Keith Sunders
Keith Sunders is a man of few words and dry wit; a loner and rebel by nature with a discipline issue that resulted in his expulsion from his last school, as well as get involved in the gang fights that Zack got caught up. Like Zack, he too was equipped with a Symbiote by chance, and now tries to figure out what to do with all the raw power he’s been chanced with. Characteristics *'Name': Keith Sunders *'Symbiote's Name': Crimson *'Age': 17 *'Hair': Dark Brown *'Eyes': Brown *'Likes': Eating alone, training, winning *'Dislikes': Being in groups, socializing, numbskulls *'Family': Unknown Appearance Casual Symbiote Background Personality Keith is hotheaded and temperamental, much like his symbiote, which makes it hard for many to work with him. As an orphan, Keith has seldom had the chance to form attachments to others and was fairly quick to forget his classmate, Zack, upon expulsion from his last school. He has spent most of his time since his expulsion, living alone in a shack out in the railways, searching for meaning in his existence, and exploring a nearby range of mountains. Keith is a man of action who hates running from conflict, although sometimes his bravery causes him to get in situations that are way over his head. He also has a somewhat antagonistic relationship/rivalry with Zack, which causes the most friction within the team, however Keith seems to be less spurred on by true aggression towards Zack and more by his competitive nature. Keith is confident, and sometimes forgets that patience is necessary in his line of duty. He is also extremely perceptive, as he deduced early on that Lia, X’il, and Amia were aliens. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Symbiote-related Powers' *'Speed': Keith is also physically the fastest of the team, making his way across the battlefield like a blazing meteorite. Keith is still learning, but he is an impressive and dangerous swordsman who should not be underestimated. *'Strength': Even with or without his symbiote, Keith is also surprisingly strong despite his lean frame and his tendency to stress speed over strength in a fight. *'Wrath': Keith's intense wrath allows him to bypass his normal limits and take opponents on even footing, but does leave him in a state of mind that prevents him from making sound decisions, in such a state he becomes manic and feral as he ignores all outside advice and logic, leaving him more open to attack. Keith's wrath also allows him to connect more deeply with Crimson, which allows him to manifest previously unknown weaponry similar to how the symbiotes react to their respective hosts. Keith's feral mindset in this state allows him to think and react much faster than normal, turning him into a one-man army. The power unleashed by Crimson's upgraded cannon was enough to inflict critical damage to an enemy central base and large portion of his vast armadas. Skills *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Martial Arts)': A skilled martial artist, Keith is extremely capable on the battlefield as he usually has his symbiote form two double-edged swords that can slice through solid steel with ease. He is dedicated to maintaining his abilities and spends his free time honing his combat skills. After Zack, Keith is easily the best hand-to-hand combatant on the team. His combat skills allowed him to knock three military doctors out cold with minimal effort and incredible speed. *'Explosives': Keith is also skilled with explosives and diversionary tactics. This shows that despite his typically reckless demeanor and approach that Keith is a capable guerrilla fighter and tactician of considerable skill. Equipment *'Symbiote - Crimson' Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Steven Yeun Navigation Category:Characters Category:Sym Knights Category:Males Category:Symbiote Hosts Category:Heroes